


A Moonlit Evening

by IgnisStardust



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisStardust/pseuds/IgnisStardust
Summary: In a dusty old study, Ignis works hard into the night. That is until his dearest Noctis decides to pay him a visit and ask for a favour.A fairly self-indulgent Vampire!Noctis/Ignis.





	A Moonlit Evening

In an old study lit only by the gentle moonlight, Ignis sat at his desk. Another late night, as always. Peering up from the immense amount of paperwork surrounding him, he took a moment to study the room he was all too familar with. Just enough light seeped in to reveal countless specks of dust, dancing all around. It was soothing to watch.

This serene moment was cut short by a knock at the door. 'Who could it possibly be at this hour?' he thought to himself before calling out, "Come in." his voice echoing throughout the tall room. Noctis hesitantly entered with a nervous look on his face, a look which was rare to Ignis. 

"Good evening, what are you doing here at this hour?" The door slammed, enclosing them from the outside world. Eventually Noctis spoke up, his voice riddled with anxiety. "Hey Ignis, I have a favour to ask you." The young advisor raises an eyebrow, using his full name was quite suspicious.

Though not noticable to most, Ignis could clearly see the slow and dazed way in which Noctis walks. They both knew what was about to happen, the two of them know each other more than anyone else ever could. Regardless, they followed this choreographed routine every time, simply letting the conversation play out.

"But of course, what do you need?" The charisma in his voice helped to ease the prince's nervousness, if only a little. However, he didn't recieve a reply, not a spoken one at least. Noctis walks up to to him, placing a hand upon his companions cheek. As their eyes meet, they hold this moment. Not a single word is needed, the tired and needy look in his eyes told Ignis everything he needed to know. This performance of theirs played out like clockwork.

"May I?" The words that escaped his lips were barly above a whisper, almost sending chills down Ignis' spine. "As you wish, my prince." He retorted in an especially calm manner. Noctis' breathing grows heavier and heavier with anticipation, the warmth crawling down Ignis' neck. With a few swift motions, he drapped his shirt over his shoulder. Eager hands wandered down to caress his shoulders and neck, he struggled to keep his composure.

Although this process couldn't be avoided, he certainly didn't want to cause any more unnecessary harm to his dear friend. After all, this was a sacred moment that Noctis wouldn't entrust to anyone else, nor would Ignis allow anyone other than himself to hold such an honour.

Finally he had found his courage and the vampiric prince broke the silence. As gently as he could bring himself to be, he placed his lips against the other and precisely pierced his skin. Though he did his best to hide it, Ignis couldn't fully hold back the wince that escaped him. Caring hands caressed him and soothing massages calmed him. A low hum graced the prince's ears as a hand was placed upon his head and slowly worked it's way through his hair.

Would that he could, Noctis would lovingly thank Ignis for letting him indulge in such a fulfilling act, but alas he found it much too difficult to say. Unbenknownst to the prince, his beloved friend felt much the same way. To share such an intimate moment with him, something that no one else had, it meant the world to him. Even if it meant further draining his already tired and overworked body, he accepted the task with dignity.

After what felt like an eternity, Noctis somewhat reluctantly released his grip, slowly raising his head to whisper ever so softly, "...Thank you." As Ignis tended to his wounds, he gently shook his head. "But of course, how are you feeling?" "Good." replied a very satisfied voice. A hum filled the room once more, this time it was a more content tune, "Let's go get you an Ebony." The resulting chuckle echoed throughout for but a moment. They finally unravelled themselves from each other, bringing their elegant dance to an end, as the prince guided his loyal advisor out into the world once more.


End file.
